User talk:CaptainBonehead
Hi there, CaptainBonehead! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Lord Cad Bane page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! : ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :'After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! ' It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from ' Who Are You? Who are you, and why are you helping William? Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Lord Lawrence Dagger I am Lord Lawrence Dagger. What Buissinuss Do You Have With King John Breasly. Hes My Friend ill Let You Know. Spit it out and tell me already or youll be arrested under the name of ME!!! Sword.JPG You uploaded a picture of yourself with a sword. However, you overwrote a picture that was used in a userbox. It presented you with the choice to overwrite or to rename. You chose to overwrite. Whenever presented with that choice, unless you are overwriting YOUR OWN photo with a new one of yours, always rename the photo you are attempting to upload. I've reverted what you did, and uploaded your photo in a new name. Keep that in mind when uploading photos. Thank you! ''Sincerely, King George II '' 14:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Poland I am Sorry to Tell you that When Poland was Under the Rule of John Macbatten The British and Danish Captured all Polish Lands and Removed Macbatten from Power. He then Moved to Sweden. But Poland is Gone and the Lands are Danish Lands. In Other Word Poland No longer Exists. Sincerely, Done with sig Here it is: To get it as your sig type in in here. Sig Does your signature work? The year Its 1744-1745 Disney said its in the 1740's so just go with the flow my man. :) Im happy 2 help Jedi Master Jim Logan The Supreme Conduit! 18:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 18:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Captin John 20:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Captin John Dude im quiting POCTO I might come back every once in a whilw tho! Giveaway -- Bot 15:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC)